


Mortala •°• Nickifer au

by Luciferstempest



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Fate & Destiny, Human Lucifer (Supernatural), M/M, Serial Killer Lucifer (Supernatural)
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-01-10
Updated: 2019-01-10
Packaged: 2019-10-08 00:30:02
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 628
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17376092
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Luciferstempest/pseuds/Luciferstempest
Summary: Mortala - unrelenting and deadly; loss of divine grace or spiritual death.Nickifer au in which Lucifer doesn't need a vessel, Lucifer is a serial killer.





	Mortala •°• Nickifer au

Destiny, the butterfly effect. Both things that are interconnected, fed off each other and lived in harmony, entities on their own, but together they formed the harmonious circle. 

Not many believed in them, we chose to believe in freewill. It made us comfortable. That our actions are our own and it isn't set in stone, and to some degree it was but we are predictable, a story written down before our time, a story that could be broken down by the butterfly effect. It was a delicate balance which the angels was put in charge of, to calculate every outcome, oversee that every detail came to pass. 

Its strange to think a simple break of a cup, the blink of an eye could topple the universe but so it was said, never tested however until now.

Until a human, unimportant to the word it would seem, until he woke on this very day. It all went according to plan until he slipped out of bed, hitting the floor face first after another drunken night. He couldn't remember much from the previous night but he knew he had been drinking by the splitting headache crashing through his pulsing head, the light fighting his vision despite the curtains being drawn. 

He also knew he hadn't been alone by the second glass overturned on his kitchen table and slight sting as he walked to grab a drink of water, if not that then the piercing blue eyes that flashed in front of his eyes every few minutes. Blonde hair, olive shirt and gone just as easy as it came. 

It wasn't exactly surprising that he had yet again fell into bed with a stranger, a charming smile or a funny word, he knew it didn't take much when he had been drinking. He had been in a downward spiral for a while now and all worry that he was crashing has left him months ago, he just wished it wouldn't take so long to arrive. He wanted out of this, life. 

He picked up his phone that had somehow found its way to the foot of the kitchen table and checked for messages, hissing at the sting from the sudden light. There was only a missed call from his mother, the only one left that still worried about him. If it wasn't for her, he would have given up long ago but perhaps dragging her through this endless cycle was worse. 

Nick sighed as he sat down at the table, the picture hanging from the wall taunting him but he refused to give it up, it was all he had left. The picture of a happy family, a wife and son beside him, he could barely remember the day but he knew it happened, the pit in his stomach reminded him that it used to be a happy life, a happy home, a somewhat happy existence. 

He wondered what Sarah would say if she saw him now, a shadow of the man she used to know, consumed by guilt and barely coherent most nights, it was no way to live but without them there was no reason to. 

This was just another day in a string of many, waking up where he could barely remember what he did much less put a face to the countless mark's left on his body but as it turned out the moment he fell out of bed instead of landing on his feet, a string of occurrences set in motion, deviating from the original plan but as a man of seeming little importance, it was noticed too late, when it couldn't be turned back and just like that a new story was set in motion and Nick,

He was the spanner thrown into the works.


End file.
